Bionicle Reinvented: Rise of the Toa
by SapphireLibra3
Summary: On the island of Mata-Nui, six warriors have risen to defeat the Makuta and awaken Mata-Nui. But before they can even think about dealing with Makuta, they first have to learn how to deal with an even greater challenge...each other...
1. Prologue

**Bionicle is a very good product of Lego, SapphireLibra3 (that's me) owns nothing except the few changes.**

**Rated T for strong language, mild suggestive themes, and violence.  
**

Prologue

"Turaga," one of many children surrounding the village elder called out, "Can you tell us the story again?"

"That old story? Yes, why not? Please, gather around," the Turaga said sitting down. The children around him all sat as well, and the Turaga began his story.

"Thousands of years ago, the great spirit Mata-Nui descended upon the wasteland that was once our island, bringing with him our ancestors. They were, however, without meaning, so the great spirit blessed them with the three virtues: Unity, Duty, and Destiny. The Matoran honored these gifts, and decided to name their new island home, Mata-Nui, after the great spirit himself, but their happiness was short lived.

"Mata-Nui's brother, Makuta was jealous of the honors that his brother was receiving. He came to the island, and cast a spell of darkness upon Mata-Nui, putting him in a deep and eternal slumber. Sadly, Makuta took that as his opportunity to unleash his shadows. It was that day that the Rahi started going on the rampage, and the six villages came under attack.

"Legends say that when the time for the great spirit's awakening arrives, six lights shall come down onto the island. These lights shall be the mighty Toa, Mata-Nui's children. They shall unite, and bring about a new age of light," as the Turaga finished, one child raised her hand.

"But when will the Toa arrive?" she asked, the Turaga looked up at the sky, secretly praying to the great spirit.

"Soon, very soon..."


	2. Toa

**Now, before we continue, I'm going to take the time to remind you that this story is called Bionicle _Reinvented_, this way when you realize how much is changing here, I don't get a whole bunch of angry readers telling me things like "You did Tahu wrong!" or "That doesn't happen!" (basically things I already know) I am fully aware about what happens in Bionicle, and I plan on doing research on the series as much as possible. Any changes in the story are completely intentional. Now, without further ado, let's get started.**

Toa

It was nighttime in the village of Ta-Koro. Two young boys were sitting outside the city gates looking at the night sky. One boy looked about nineteen to twenty years old and looked extremely serious. He had short blond hair that went to his shoulders, was wearing a thin red vest, black shirt, black pants, brown boots, and was built lean but strong. The other boy looked a tad younger, either that or just more irresponsible. He had long blue hair that went down his back, and was wearing an outfit similar to his friend, but the vest was actually a long robe like coat, the shirt was yellow, the pants were brown, and the boots were black. Unlike his friend, the blue haired boy was actually kind of skinny.

As they looked up, a shooting star flew by the sky.

"Look Jaller, a shooting star," the blue haired boy said pointing up at the sky, "So, you gonna make a wish?" he asked looking at Jaller, who just snorted lightly.

"Please Takua, you don't seriously believe in that old superstition, do you?" Jaller said looking down smirking.

"Hey, gotta do something to keep the faith, right?" Takua said with a bright smile.

"I suppose, but wishes like that never come true," Jaller stated.

"Well, it's said that if you share you're wish with your closest friend, then it'll come true. Sort of like you're both adding to each other's wishes."

"Is that so...?" Jaller asked looking at Takua suspiciously. He had a tendency to say things like that in order to either A) make people smile, or B) get Jaller to play along with his schemes. Jaller knew that Takua just wanted him to play his little wishing game, so he decided to play along.

"Okay Takua, you got me," Jaller said looking up thinking about something to wish for, "I wish... to find true love," Jaller said making Takua laugh, "What? It was a genuine wish."

"I don't know, you're stiffer than a Gufu Tree throughout the better part of the day, so..." Takua teased, making Jaller shove him playfully.

"Oh, so _you _could come up with a better wish, huh?"

"As a matter of fact, I can," Takua said playfully, he then looked up with a deep expression on his face, "It's same thing I pray for every night."

"Oh?" Jaller asked, now getting extremely curious.

"I wish, for the Toa to come to the island, and defeat Makuta," Takua said honestly, only to get blown off by his friend.

"Yeah, that has a better chance of coming true," Jaller said sarcastically walking back to the village.

"Well, with that attitude!" Takua shot back at Jaller. He then looked up at the sky again. Contrary to Jaller's wish, Takua was quite honest with what he wanted. He had been praying for this for the longest, and he truly believed that they would come eventually...

Even if he was the only one who did......

* * *

Unknown to them, that shooting star wasn't a shooting star. It was actually a pod. In fact, it was one of six pods that were flying to the island. They weren't too big, only big enough for a human to fit inside of. One landed near each of the six villages of Mata-Nui.

One pod landed on the beach near Ta-Koro. For about a minute it just lied there doing nothing. Eventually though, the top part slowly started turning clockwise. Steam came out of the sides, and the top hatch flew open. At the same time someone flew out onto the beach and fell down onto the sand limb. It was a woman with really long red hair and a healthy figure for a beautiful woman. At the moment, the only piece of clothing she was wearing was a fancy red chocker. She slowly opened her eyes, which were bright red.

The woman looked around at her surroundings. She didn't recognize anything around her, nor did she even know her name. Trying to think about everything at once was driving her crazy, and she held her head in frustration. She was groaning in pain, and eventually she screamed out in pain, a large flame surrounding her entire body.

* * *

The next day Takua was walking through the forest with a scroll and a quill. Takua's passion was writing. He would journey around the entire island in search of great adventures to write about in his series of scrolls. Unfortunately at the moment, Takua's had hit a dry spell. It wasn't because there wasn't any excitement; with the Rahi attacks there was nothing but excitement. The problem was that with all of the senseless violence there wasn't really a story to tell, just a whole bunch of random monster attacks. What he needed was a hero, someone to follow and to tell the story of.

He needed the Toa.

That wasn't the reason why he wanted the Toa though, part of it, but not ultimately. The real reason was that he knew that they could save the island. He looked up from his scroll, wondering how far he should go from Ta-Koro this time. He then looked forward and saw the woman wearing the red chocker lying on the ground.

"Whoa!" he said running over to her. He didn't know how to feel looking at her, worried because she didn't look well, or shocked by the fact that she was without garments. Thankfully he was a gentleman, so he took off his jacket and covered her with it. He tried to carry her, but he was too weak to carry her bridal style (that would have looked cooler) and had to resort to piggy back style, "Geez, I really need to work out more," he groaned walking back to Ta-Koro.

Soldiers were at the front gate of Ta-Koro keeping watch. They saw Takua staggering over to them and were shocked to see him carrying a woman over his shoulder.

"Takua!" one called out as they both ran up to him.

"She's.... really.... heavy....!" Takua said, actually asking the soldiers to help him. They took the woman off of him and carried her the rest of the way, with great ease actually, shaming Takua, "I really really need to work out more...." he said right before running into the village after them.

"Turaga Vakama!" one of the soldiers called out, "Please come quick!"

An elderly man wearing a red and orange robe, a cane with a torch at the end, short gray hair that went to his shoulders, and a long matching beard slowly walked out of a large red stone building.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked. Jaller walked out as well and stood next to the Turaga.

"Takua brought this woman in from the forest, she looks hurt," the soldier said placing her on the ground carefully. The Turaga slowly walked over to her. He stopped and look at the choker around her neck, and was utterly shocked by what he saw.

"Mata-Nui!" he said in shock, catching everyone's attention.

"What is it Turaga?" Jaller asked walking over to them.

"Get this girl inside my hut immediately! We must take care of her!" the Turaga commanded rushing off somewhere. Jaller was getting confused.

"Why? Who is she?" he asked. The Turaga turned to him and Takua (who had walked up to Jaller as he asked who the girl was) and looked at them with a smile.

"Hope," was all he said before walking as fast as he could to who knows where. Jaller and Takua both looked at the mysterious woman wondering what was going on.

* * *

A few hours later, she woke up in a bed. She looked to her side and saw clothes there, obviously for her. The clothes consisted of a short black one piece skirt, red belt, red boots, and red arm length gloves. After putting them on, she looked at herself in the mirror nearby. She was actually really pretty. Pretty face accentuated by her passionate red eyes and full lips, nice figure that wasn't over the top but still really nice. The skirt fit her in a nice and tasteful way, and gave her a sort of dangerous appearance. She looked at the door and saw what looked like a sheath for a really large sword. She assumed that it was for her and took it with her.

The second she walked outside, everyone in the village turned to her and started cheering. The woman was a combination of shocked and annoyed, shown by the expression on her face that no one seemed to notice.

"Huh?!" she said stepping back a bit. The people cleared away for Turaga Vakama to walk through, Jaller and Takua at his sides. The three of them bowed in front of her, annoying her even more, "What the hell?!" she asked, almost angry at this point.

"We have waited a long time for this day. I never thought I would live long enough to see your awakening," the Turaga stated, he then looked up at her with a smile, "Toa Tahu, great spirit of fire," hearing that name made the woman walk over to Vakama slowly.

"Tahu... is that my name...?" she asked.

"Yes my dear, you are Tahu, the Toa of fire," the Turaga said. The woman, now identified as Tahu, just stood there looking around at all of the people cheering, not just for her, but for what her arrival to the village meant.

The Toa had finally arrived....


	3. The Journey Begins

The Journey Begins

After everyone calmed down, Vakama, Jaller, and Takua took Tahu to the Temple of Fire. It would have been nice to say that the trip was a pleasant one. It would have been even nicer to say that Tahu was as sweet as she looked.

Sadly, neither one was true.

"Alright, you guys are going to answer some questions!" Tahu shouted as they walked to the temple, "Who the hell are you?! Where the hell am I?! Why the hell is everyone treating me like some fraking hero (fraking=Matoran profanity)?! What the hell is going on?!"

"A real doll, isn't she?" Takua asked Jaller sarcastically.

"Not exactly what I expected from the "great spirit of fire"," Jaller said using air quotes. Tahu was getting fed up being ignored.

"Hey, Blondie!" Tahu shouted, referring to Jaller who rolled his eyes.

"My name is _Jaller_," Jaller corrected.

"Whatever Blondie," Jaller groaned at Tahu's insistence of ignoring his name, "You mind telling me what's going on?"

"Gee, I don't know. Do you know how to say _please_?!" Jaller shot back, angering Tahu greatly.

"Okay then," Tahu said going up to Jaller with concentrated rage, "Would you _please_ tell me what the fell is going on, _Blondie_?" Tahu said emphasizing her nickname for him.

"Okay, you're really asking for it!" Jaller said rolling up his sleeve.

"You would hit a lady?" Tahu said feigning innocence.

"Trust me, you're hardly a lady!" Jaller shot back, offending Tahu in the worst way.

"Why you!!" Tahu said, her eyes glowing red slightly. Strangely Jaller didn't look scared at all, Takua on the other hand was, and he sensed that it was about to get ugly.

"Um, Turaga Vakama...." Takua called out. The Turaga just turned around and calmly walked in between them.

"Please calm down you two," the Turaga said calmly. He then turned to Tahu, "Toa Tahu, all will be answered soon. All we ask is that you try to be patient."

Strangely, there was something about the Turaga that made Tahu loose her flame. She calmed down almost instantly.

"About fraking time!" she said walking forward. Jaller just stared at her as she walked off.

"Spoiled brat," he said to himself walking after. Takua breathed a sigh of relief and walked after them. Vakama looked up at the sky shaking his head.

"Mata-Nui..." he said to himself before walking after the two younger Matoran and Toa of fire.

The inside of the temple was large and round. Its walls were covered with paintings of six warriors fighting monsters, each warrior a different color: red, blue, green, white, brown, and black. When Tahu walked inside she was mesmerized by the paintings.

"Is that supposed to be me?" Tahu asked referring to the painting of the red warrior surrounded by fire.

"Yes, Toa Tahu. In this temple we pay our respects to the great spirit who slumbers," Turaga Vakama said walking in with Jaller and Takua.

"You mean Mata..... Nui?" Tahu asked.

"So, is your memory returning to you?" Turaga Vakama asked walking past Tahu going to the deepest part of the temple.

"I think so. I don't remember much. All I know is that my name is definitely Tahu, and that I'm here for a very important reason. I think that reason has to do with Mata-Nui," Tahu said holding her head, "Other than that, I'm sorry."

"Wow, she actually knows how to say sorry," Jaller said quietly.

"Watch it Blondie!" Tahu shot at Jaller.

The Turaga chuckled to himself and then turned to the painting behind him. It was of a large shadowy figure hovering over the entire world, "Toa Tahu, what do you make of this figure?" he asked. When Tahu looked at it she actually got really tense for some reason. Something inside told her that the being in that picture was pure evil.

"That's.... Makuta...!" she said, her heart racing for some reason.

"Yes, Mata-Nui's brother. He placed a spell of darkness on Mata-Nui, and uses his absence to spread his darkness throughout the island. For years we've been suffering under his influence, plagued by attacks from the Rahi of the island. We've almost lost all hope," he said looking down in sadness.

"Mata-Nui....." Tahu said looking down in frustration.

"The only thing that gave us even a small glimmer of hope, was the knowledge that the Toa would come to the island on the day that the great spirit was to be awakened."

"But what is a Toa?" Tahu asked earnestly, she then looked down, "I don't understand. Why am I so special? I don't look any different from all of you."

"Ah, but you are quite different," Vakama said walking over to Tahu, "The Toa are Mata-Nui's guardians. Each one commands one of the six elements of fire, water, air, ice, stone, and earth, and each one has a sacred Kanohi that gives them added power."

"Sacred.... Kanohi? What's that?" Tahu asked.

"The Kanohi are pieces of jewelery worn by various Matoran. The ones worn by the Toa give them additional magical abilities along with their elemental powers," Vakama pointed to Tahu's choker, "Yours, Toa Tahu, is called Hau, the sacred Kanohi of protection. It grants you the ability to generate energy shields to protect those around you along with yourself."

"Hau..." Tahu said stroking the choker. When she thought about it, it was interesting that it was the only thing she had with her upon awakening. She then concentrated on the choker, creating a red energy shield in front of her. Both Jaller and Takua were shocked.

"Amazing..." Takua said, Jaller nodded in agreement.

"The Toa are the only beings in the world besides Mata-Nui and Makuta who are capable of using magic," Turaga Vakama went to the back wall and picked up a large sword with a red handle and a silver blade, "This fire sword is yours to wield," Vakama said handing the sword to Tahu. As she held it, something awoke inside of her. She was then surrounded by a large flame. As the flame spun around her, she swung her sword letting the fire dance around her.

"Wow..." Jaller said looking at Tahu. He had to admit, that she look absolutely beautiful.

Tahu then pointed the sword at the end of the temple, shooting it at the large torch in the back. The flame then lit up showing the large painting of the spirit of fire above it.

Tahu looked at it with lit up eyes. Jaller and Takua walked up to her and stood next to her also looking at the painting.

* * *

In the village of Ga-Koro, a boy who looked about as old as Tahu, with short blue hair, golden eyes wearing blue shorts, a blue jacket, fancy blue bracelet similar to Tahu's choker, no shoes, and two hook like blades on his back was swimming to the village carrying a sack of fish. When he got to the village, the Matoran there all cheered for him. One Matoran took the sack of fish from the boy, who just smiled peacefully.

"_Scattered throughout the island, are five other's just like you,_" Turaga Vakama explained to Tahu as she prepared for her journey_.

* * *

_

In the village of Le-Koro, a little boy about ten years old with long neon green hair and light green eyes, wearing a black shirt, dark green vest, green shorts, brown sandals, a necklace with a green gemstone on the end, and a battle ax with a green handle and silver blade walked out of a house stretching. He saw some people racing on strange boards with sails in the sky above him, His eyes lit up looking at that.

"_Some are younger than you, some are older,_"

* * *

An older man with shoulder length dark gray hair, wearing black glasses with green lenses, long black pants, black sleeveless shirt, and robot hands shaped like claws was digging a tunnel near Onu-Koro. He stops and is looking at the village of Onu-Koro, which he dug a tunnel leading to.

"_But they are Toa all the same._"

* * *

In the village of Po-Koro, a really big and strong looking woman with brown hair going down her back, orange eyes, wearing long baggy brown pants, a brown vest that was closed yet still showed the top and middle of her large bust line, golden armored boots, and golden leg bracelets punched through a pile of rubble. Inside was a small brown dog. She reached down and picked up the dog, and gave it to the little girl next to her. The little girl hugged her dog, and ran off waving to the large woman, who waved back at the little girl smiling.

"_You must journey to the other five villages, and find them,_"

* * *

In the village of Ko-Koro, a tall man with long white hair, one blue left eye that was visible, the right eye covered by a mechanical monocle like object with three lenses, wearing a gray cloak, full white body armor, and holding a large circular shield on his left arm, and a long white and silver sword in his right hand was walking out of the village actually into the blizzard.

"_Because only united can you defeat Makuta._"

* * *

Tahu walked out of the village, with Jaller and Takua at her side.

"_Jaller and Takua shall accompany you on your journey to find the other Toa. Take care of each other, and may the light of Mata-Nui guide your way._"

Tahu, Jaller, and Takua took one last look at the village of Ta-Koro, and ventured out on their journey.


	4. Enter Gali

Enter Gali

On the beach in front of Ga-Koro, a young girl with long blue hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, wearing a one piece blue skirt, and dark blue boots, was gathering fish in a sack. After gathering enough fish, she closed the sack and was walking back to the village. As soon as she turned her back to the water however, a large lizard like beast with two long arms for punching came out of the water. The young girl turned around suddenly, and screamed at the sight of the beast.

Tahu, Jaller, and Takua were walking through the forest together. Well, Jaller and Takua were. Tahu was walking far behind with her hands on the back of her head. In her mind she was just traveling with Jaller and Takua out of necessity, so she saw no reason to strike a real friendship with them.

Takua felt differently however. He liked making friends more than he liked getting in trouble (there was a thin line between the two, but still...), and the thought of making friends with one of the Toa was huge. He slowed down until he and Tahu were right next to each other.

"So, uh, Toa Tahu," he started. Tahu rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes, _Matoran_ Takua?" she said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I was wondering, um, how do you like the island?" Takua asked, really nervous for some reason.

"Well, this forest is nice, and the volcano is interesting. Seeing as how those are the only _two_ places I've been to, I don't really have a real opinion," Tahu shot at Takua slightly annoyed.

"Fair enough," Takua asked realizing he asked a stupid question. He then asked another question, "So, uh, do you have a favorite food?"

"Gee, let me think... oh wait, I don't remember. Maybe it's because I have _amnesia_!" Tahu shot, getting really fed up with Takua's questions, which were only making her upset.

"Sorry..." Takua said softly looking down. He then walked back up to Jaller, who was looking at a map of the island, "Geez, she's hard to strike a conversation with," Takua whispered to Jaller, who just shook his head.

"Well, what do you expect from a spoiled brat like her?" Jaller said.

"That's not nice Jaller. I think she's just upset at her loss of memory; that's gotta be frustrating."

"I guess..." Jaller said thinking about that. Was that why she was acting out like this?

"Hey Blondie!" Tahu shouted, making Jaller forget why he was starting to feel sorry for her.

"_Jaller_!" Jaller corrected.

"Whatever. Where are we going?" Tahu asked frankly, only annoying Jaller even more with the fact that she continued to act so rudely.

"We're going to Ga-Koro. It's the closest village to us. From there we can go to Po-Koro."

"Are there other Toa in those villages as well?" Tahu asked.

"Well, there are only six villages on the island, and there are six Toa, so I'd assume so," Jaller shot back in an annoyed tone.

"Great," Tahu said, "Hopefully they'll be better company than you losers," Tahu said under her throat, but Jaller actually heard that.

"Excuse me? Did you just call us losers?!" Jaller asked turning around.

"Oh boy," Takua said walking away, knowing that this was about to get ugly. They had been traveling for a day now, and Tahu and Jaller had already engaged in heavy argument _five _times.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you trying to listen? Maybe I'll whisper louder next time!!! It'll be easier to eavesdrop then I bet!!!" Tahu shouted walking up to Jaller.

"You know, Takua and I have been really graceful escorting you around the island!! The least you could do is say a thank you or two!!!" Jaller said getting right in Tahu's face.

"Okay then, thank you for escorting me, thank you for asking stupid questions, and thank you for being a royal pain in the ass! There, three. Are you happy?" Tahu asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm the pain in the ass?! All you've done is bitch and complain this entire trip!!! If you weren't a Toa then I'd-"

"You'd what?! Push me?! Hit me?! Teach me a lesson?! Yeah, a real gentleman!"

"Well you don't act like much of a lady!!!"

Tahu looked absolutely offended by that remark, and her eyes started glowing bright red, something that only happened when she was extremely angry.

"How _dare _you!!!" she shouted, putting her hand over her heart. She then put her hand on the handle of her sword as if about to strike Jaller, "You are so asking for it!!!"

"Go on then!!! Strike at me, _Toa_!!!" Jaller said holding his hands out antagonizing her. Takua looked at them in fear. This was definitely their worst argument.

Tahu looked like she wanted to, but instead just lowered her hands, "You know what? I have a better idea. I'm done!" she said walking past Jaller and Takua.

"What do you mean?" Takua asked.

"I'll find the other Toa by myself! I don't need you two annoying me anymore!" Tahu said not turning around.

"Fine then, good bye and good riddance!" Jaller called out as she walked off. She had only walked a few steps when they all heard a scream.

"What was that?" Takua asked.

"I think someone's in trouble!" Jaller stated. All three of them ran out of the forest onto the beach. There they saw the blue haired girl running away from the giant punching lizard monster. Tahu looked confused, but grabbed her sword getting ready to fight.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Tahu asked.

"That's a Tarakava!" Jaller explained, "One of the Rahi that inhabits the island!"

"Rahi?" Tahu asked getting slightly more confused. She knew that Rahi were wildlife on the island, but why was this Tara-wha-cha-ma-call-it attacking that girl?

"Guys, look at that symbol on it's forehead!" Takua said referring to the black mask shaped symbol on its forehead.

"That's Makuta's symbol! That Rahi is under Makuta's control!" Jaller shouted running forward pulling out a small dagger. He then stepped in front of the girl defending her, "Hey, are you okay?" Jaller asked, the girl just nodded, "Good. Just leave it to me!" Jaller proclaimed getting in a fighting stance. The Tarakava punched at the ground in front of Jaller and the girl, causing him to fall back. Right when it was about to hit him and the girl, Tahu jumped in between them and the attack blocking with her sword.

"Why don't you leave this to me Blondie? You and Takua get that girl to safety," Tahu said, slightly arrogantly. Jaller just stood up and put a fist to his heart.

"The captain of the guard never runs away!" Jaller proclaimed proudly, but Takua grabbed his arm.

"Come on Jaller! Let's get out of here!" he said pulling Jaller away from the upcoming fight, the girl following after them.

The Tarakava started punching at Tahu, but she moved out of the way of each punch. She them slashed at the Tarakava with her sword knocking it back. It quickly got back up and threw a really good punch at Tahu. She blocked the attack, but she did fall back a bit. The Tarakava then quickly followed up with another punch, this time hitting Tahu, who fell onto the beach.

"Tahu!!!" Takua and Jaller called out at the same time. The girl looked at them strangely when they said her name.

"Tahu...?" she asked, taken aback by who she realized that woman was.

The Tarakava was slowly approaching Tahu, but right when was about to attack a big blast of water hit it from the side, knocking it away. Everyone looking in the direction of where the blast came from and saw someone walking towards them.

It was a young man with short dark blue hair and golden eyes, wearing a blue short sleeved jacket, blue shorts, brown sandals, and a fancy blue bracelet on his right arm. He had two hook shaped blades on his back, and currently had his arm extended as he walked forward.

"Toa Gali!" the blue haired girl shouted, shocking Takua and Jaller.

"T, TOA!!!!!!" Takua and Jaller shouted in unison. Had they already found another Toa? Had another Toa technically found _them_?

He walked over to Tahu, who was still on the ground looking up at the young man, now identified as Gali, in awe. He looked down at Tahu and held his hand out for Tahu to take. She slowly took his hand, and he helped her up. For a few seconds they just stared at each other, a strange feeling coming over both of them. It felt like they were looking at someone they had waited their whole life to meet or see again. No words needed to be said. As they looked at each other, they could just tell...

They then turned to the Tarakava, Tahu holding her sword forward, Gali pulling out his hook blades and holding them forward. They both ran up to the Tarakava together, Tahu surrounded by fire, Gali surrounded by water. Tahu dashed forward and started slashing at the Tarakava, fire covering her sword giving it extra power. She then jumped away as Gali jumped in and slashed at the Tarakava sending it back. He then put his blades on his back and waved his hands in a circle. Finally he thrust his hands forward shooting a large water blast at the Tarakava. When it fell to the ground, Tahu jumped up in the air spinning, fire spinning around her. She then pointed her sword at the Tarakava's forehead and shot a blast of fire at it, causing the symbol of Makuta to disappear.

She jumped down next to Gali and put up her weapon. Gali did the same and then turned to Tahu.

"You..." he started, catching Tahu's attention.

"Yeah...?" Tahu asked, that weird feeling coming over her again.

"You're a..."

"Toa Gali!!!" the girl shouted running over to them. Gali turned to her direction.

"Hali," he said just before the girl ran into his arms, "You know the waters are dangerous right now. Why did you wander off on your own?" Gali asked in a calm tone, the opposite tone Tahu usually had.

"I'm sorry Toa Gali," Hali said in sadness, "It's just, you've been working so hard for our village since you arrived. I wanted to help gather fish so you could rest a bit," she said sweetly. Gali smiled.

"That was really kind of you Hali, thank you," Gali then held Hali by the shoulders and looked at her with the same calm smile, "but I can rest much easier knowing you and the other Matoran are safe," Gali continued. Hali nodded and stepped away as Tahu walked up to Gali.

"She called you _Toa _Gali," Tahu stated, Gali turned to her.

"That's right. My name is Gali, Toa of water," Gali held out his right hand for a hand shake, but also showing Tahu his bracelet, "It's nice to meet you."

Tahu took his hand and shook it, "I'm Tahu, Toa of fire. It's nice to meet you as well Gali," she said with a smile. Jaller and Takua ran up to them.

"This is amazing!" Takua said holding a scroll writing on it, "Toa Tahu was saved by Toa Gali, and the two Toa, now united, worked together and defeated the Tarakava! This is great!" Takua shouted, getting odd looks from both Tahu and Gali.

"Um, who are these two?" Gali asked.

"Oh, my name's Takua, and this is my friend Jaller. We're from Ta-Koro," Takua explained.

"I see, visitors from that village in the volcano. It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Gali said shaking both Takua and Jaller's hand, who were both shocked by how friendly he was.

"Um, it's nice to meet you Toa Gali," Jaller said shaking his hand.

"Um, Toa Gali, can we bring them to Ga-Koro for the feast?" Hali asked.

"I don't see why not, but why don't you head to Ga-Koro ahead of me and check with Turaga Nokama?" Gali requested. Hali smiled brightly and nodded.

"Okay, I'll wait for you there," she said running off. Gali chuckled looking at her.

"She's really attached to you," Tahu said watching her as well.

"She was the one who found me and nursed me to health. I am greatly in her dept," Gali explained. He then turned to everyone, "Ga-Koro is just a few miles from here. Please, follow me," Gali said leading the team from Ta-Koro towards the village.

"He's so friendly. Wasn't expecting that," Jaller said to Takua.

"I imagine all of the Toa are the embodiment of their element, that explains Toa Tahu's short fuse," Takua said looking at Tahu, who was walking far up ahead still avoiding them. Gali ran up to her and they began talking. Takua thought about Tahu for a long time, thinking about how happy she seemed right now talking with another Toa. It made Takua feel left out a bit, but it also made him think about what happened in the forest, the way she got upset at them for trying to reach out.

Unknown to them, someone was watching them. They were in a purely dark environment, and they had demonic red eyes.

"So my brother's guardians have finally awakened," he said to himself, "but they are still separated. I must keep them from uniting at all cost, to ensure that no one disturbs your slumber..." the dark entity said slowly. He had something planned for the people of Ga-Koro...


	5. Welcome to GaKoro

**I took the liberty of adding something to Gali's fighting style, once again, since this is _Reinvented_.**

Welcome to Ga-Koro

They arrived in front of Ga-Koro hours after they departed. The entrance to Ga-Koro was a long bridge made of large leaves floating on the water. The four of them just stood in front of the bridge, staring at the village up ahead.

"Here we are," Gali said, "Ga-Koro is just up ahead."

"That's Ga-Koro?" Jaller asked, surprised by how different it was from Ta-Koro.

"You didn't know? The entire village is made of leaves from the ocean," Takua explained. He had been all over the island, so he knew the layout pretty well. Jaller on the other hand had only been to a few places on the island, and Ga-Koro wasn't one of them.

They started walking on the bridge, but stopped when they realized Tahu wasn't with them. They all turned around and saw her still on the beach, staring at the bridge hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" Takua asked, catching Tahu off guard.

"N, nothing! It's just... that bridge doesn't look sturdy!" she said crossing her arms and looking away.

"What's the matter, afraid of a little water?" Jaller taunted, annoying Tahu even more, who was still really sour about earlier.

"Shut up! What do you know?" Tahu shot at Jaller, "I am the Toa of _fire_! What if I fall off the bridge?" as she spoke, Gali started jumping up and down, demonstrating how sturdy the bridge was. All three of them looked at him in confusion.

"The bridge is able to hold an entire carriage," Gali explained, "so four people shouldn't be a problem at all," he then stopped and used his magic to pull a small amount of water out into an orb floating over his hands, "Besides, water is a necessity to life. All creatures need it to live: human, rahi, even Toa like you and me. Such a necessary element won't harm you." He sent the water orb over to Tahu, who flinched in fear a little.

"It's okay," Gali said with a sweet smile, "You can touch it. It won't hurt you."

Tahu touched the orb slowly, and was surprised to see that Gali was right. It didn't hurt. In fact, it felt really nice. The orb came apart and fell to the ground, and when Tahu looked up she saw Gali in front of her with his hand out, still smiling.

She slowly took his hand, and the two of them began walking to the village together. As they passed Jaller and Takua, Jaller just rolled his eyes.

"The great spirit of fire, afraid of a little water?" Jaller said shaking his head. He then walked after them. Takua stood there for a few seconds, wishing that Tahu and Jaller would just make amends already. They may not like each other, but this was just plain silly.

When the four of them arrived in the village, they were greeted by a crowd of Matoran, all wearing blue garments like Hali and Gali. In the center was a elderly woman with long gray hair that had a blue tint, blue robes similar to Vakama, a blue staff, and a peaceful smile.

"Turaga Nokama," Gali said bowing to the elderly woman, "I assume Hali informed you of our arrival."

"Yes, Toa Gali, and I assume that these are the visitors from Ta-Koro she mentioned, one being Toa Tahu, correct?"

"Yes, Turaga, the woman next to me is indeed my sister, Tahu."

"Hi," Tahu said waving to the Turaga. There was a unified murmer from the crowd as everyone discussed Tahu's arrival.

"Toa Tahu, could you come closer?" Turaga Nokama asked. Tahu nodded and apprached her. The Turaga then put her hands on Tahu's cheeks examining her closely, "So young, yet I sense great passion from you. To think that such a sweet girl is the spirit of fire," That statement made Jaller snort quietly in the background. Tahu heard that and shot him a slight look.

"Turaga Nokama," Hali said going up to the Turaga, "Is it okay if the three of them stay with us for the feast?"

"Of course Hali," she replied, then looking at Tahu, "We're having a feast to celebrate the arrival of the Toa. Surly you'll join us, Toa Tahu," Nokama asked.

Once again, Tahu found herself unable to refuse the Turaga. There was just something about both Vakama and Nokama that made her loose all flame. So she smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Of course, I would love to stay for the feast," as soon as she said that, there was a loud cheer from all the Ga-Matoran, almost shocking Tahu out of her skin.

"Excellent, while we continue preparing the feast, Toa Gali can show all of you around the village," Nokama suggested.

"That's okay," Jaller said seriously, arms crossed looking away, "I'd rather explore the village by myself."

"Perfect," Tahu said also looking away with her arms crossed, "The less time I spend with you the better."

Gali looked at both of them with a worried expression. The Turaga also sensed this and decided to intervene also.

"Um, why don't you go with Takua, Jaller, and Toa Tahu can go with Toa Gali?" Turaga Nokama suggested.

Takua didn't even give Jaller time to protest. He just walked over to his friend, and led him away to give him the tour of the _other side_ of the village. As the crowd dispersed, Gali walked over to Tahu.

"Sheesh, am I going to have to deal with this in every village?" Tahu asked, still not looking at Gali.

"Um, Tahu-"

"So, how about that tour?" Tahu said walking forward, not letting Gali ask the question she knew he was going to ask. Gali shrugged his shoulders, and walked after Tahu, deciding it was best to confront her later, not sooner.

* * *

Elsewhere on another part of the island, a woman holding a map had just left Po-Koro. She was a grand woman, almost seven feet feet tall, and looked really strong. The clothes she was wearing were all brown, consisting of baggy brown pants, a brown top that just barely covered her bust line, which was just as large as the rest of her, and she was wearing golden armored boots, surprisingly with a two inch high heel. Her right leg had a golden leg brace similar to the one that Tahu and Gali wore. She had really long brown hair, orange eyes, and a surprisingly pretty face that wasn't chubby in the slightest.

She stopped and examined the map, worried that she was lost. She looked up and sighed in agony, confirming what she feared.

"This isn't good..." she said to herself, "I don't remember where Turaga Onewa told me to go..." She sat down Indian Style in the middle of the desert, and crossed her arms thinking. The Turaga lead her to Po-Koro... gave her a map... and told her to go... where again? Geez it was hard keeping up with all of this information. It was bad that she seemed to have a really bad memory. Maybe that was why she had amnesia. Okay, that made sense, because she was really beginning to wonder what her favorite food was. That was a very bad thing to forget after all, and she didn't want to end up eating something bad for her and thinking that it was her favorite food. But if that were the case then wouldn't she know whether or not it was her favorite food the second she bit into it? But what did it taste like? What if she ended up eating something rotten, or even worse, poisonous? This was a very bad situation. She was in the middle of the desert, unable to remember her favorite food, and she still hadn't made it to Ga-Koro...

"That's it!" she said springing up to her feet, "The Turaga told me to go to Ga-Koro, so I could... what again?" she said now sitting back down thinking to herself again, this time trying to remember what she was supposed to do once she got to Ga-Koro.

* * *

Back on Ga-Koro, the Ga-Matoran were all in the dining hall getting ready for the feast. Turaga Nokama was walking around making sure everything was going smoothly, when Gali walked in.

"You wanted to see me, Turaga Nokama?" Gali asked.

"Yes Toa Gali. We need a few more leaves to make the fire, and I was wondering if you and Toa Tahu could go get some for us."

"Of course Turaga Nokama. I'd be glad to go, and I'm sure Tahu won't mind either."

"Thank you, Toa Gali," Nokama said. Gali bowed and walked out of the dining hall to get Tahu.

Once they got together, Tahu and Gali walked to the beach together. The leaves were really large, so Gali appreciated the extra help. Tahu looked like she was getting tired and set her sword down (using it to cut the leaves).

"Should we rest for a little while?" Gali asked.

"It's fine, I can keep going," Tahu protested, but Gali put his hand on her shoulder.

"Even the Toa of fire can't go full blast all the time. Let's rest for a few minutes."

Tahu hated being treated like she was fragile, but she decided to listen to her brother. The two of them sat down next to each other, Tahu holding her knees to her chest.

"Doesn't it bother you?" she asked, catching Gali's attention.

"Does what bother me?" Gali asked.

"The cheers, the formalities, the constant questions, the whole Toa bit. Doesn't it get on your nerves?"

"Not really. I like knowing that my presence gives them hope. There isn't enough going around anymore."

"And what about your memory. Do you have amnesia too?" That question actually caught Gali's attention, and he was looking down seriously as well.

"Yes, I have amnesia. I don't remember anything beyond waking up. I mean, I can do the basics. I can read, write, I know my name, and I know how to use my Kanohi, it's just-"

"Things pertaining to the past, right?" Tahu finished. Gali looked at Tahu and nodded.

"That's right. Is that why you're so upset?"

"Part of it," Tahu sighed, "Those other two I came with, they don't understand how I feel. No one understands how I feel. The one with blue hair is constantly asking me questions that I want to answer, but can't! Blondie and I don't do anything but argue! Everytime I go into another village I'm treated like some sacred hero, and I don't even remember how I got on this island in the first place!" she was holding back tears of anger and sadness, but Gali could tell she was having a hard time. He put his arms around Tahu.

"Then it's a good thing you and I found each other. Whenever you can't talk to anyone else, just come to me, alright?"

Tahu nodded, feeling a little better. It was great having Gali to talk to now, someone who understood what she was going through, and wouldn't yell at her.

"Come on," Gali said getting up, "Let's get these leaves back to the Turaga so the feast can begin."

Tahu got up, now smiling again, and helped Gali back to Ga-Koro. Unknown to them, a certain blond haired Matoran was listening to them.

"If she felt that way, then why didn't she ever tell anyone?" Jaller asked, slightly annoyed at her for being so introverted, but even more annoyed at himself for not noticing.

When Tahu and Gali got back, the Ga-Matoran began cooking the fish for the feast. Tahu had to admit, it smelled really good, and it felt like it had been a while since she had a really good meal. At some point during the cooking period the fire was getting weaker so Tahu had to use her fire magic in order to recharge it. It was great that she was able to help out. The Ga-Matoran said that thanks to Tahu's help the feast was going to be finished twice as fast.

Tahu was sitting outside looking at the sunset, thinking about the talk she and Gali had.

"Someone to talk to..." she said to herself.

"You and Toa Gali seem to be getting along well," Turaga Nokama said from behind Tahu as she walked over to the Toa of Fire.

"He's easy to get along with," Tahu said with a smile, "Unlike the two I came with."

"Ah, Toa Gali mentioned that you and your escorts seemed to be at odds," Turaga Nokama said, now sitting next to Tahu, "In my youth, I was in a similar situation, having to work with someone I didn't necessarily see eye to eye with."

"How did that work out?" Tahu asked as if implying how hopeless the situation was.

"Well, this person and I had to make a few comprimises, and it wasn't easy, but that person and I ended up getting really close. In fact, he's one of my closest friends now." Tahu gave a small laugh in disbelief, "Nothing can happen without communication however. I think if there's something that you feel needs to be addressed then you should address it."

Tahu thought about that for a second, and then nodded once she came up with an idea. Truth was she wanted it to work out with her, Jaller, and Takua. She looked at the Turaga with a smile, "Thanks Turaga Nokama."

Turaga Nokama nodded, and then got up walking back to the dining hall. Tahu was about to walk in as well, but she noticed something in the water. The second she realized what it was, it was almost too late.

"Look out!" Tahu shouted running over to Turaga Nokama. She activated her kanohi creating a shield defending herself and the Turaga from a beam of green electricity shot at by the giant sea serpent that came out of the water.

"Mata-Nui..." Turaga Nokama said, "The Makuta has infected the queen of this lake!"

"What the hell?" Tahu said looking at the Turaga in shock. Did Makuta have that kind of power? She then looked back up and saw the serpent preparing for another attack, "Get back in the dining hall, and get Gali!" the Turaga nodded and ran as fast as she could back into the dining hall. Tahu pulled out her sword and used it to defend against the next attack. She then threw fire at the beast doing some damage but not a lot. Gali ran up to her just in time.

"Makuta?" he asked pulling out his hook blades.

"Apparently so, and judging that it didn't go after the Turaga, that means it's after us," Tahu stated.

"Then we should get away from the village as to not cause too much damage," Gali suggested. Tahu liked the idea and the two of them ran out of the village onto the beach, the sea serpent following them.

On the beach, Tahu and Gali were able to fight a lot harder. Tahu jumed up to the serpent and tried to slash at it, but the serpent used it's tail knocking her away. Gali attached a green rope to the end of his blades and threw one at the serpent. He tried to pull it down, but the serpent instead threw him around a bit until he fell to the side, forced to release the beast.

"This thing is tougher than the monster from earlier!" Tahu stated.

"It's probably the queen!" Gali said as the two of them got up.

Farther away, the woman from Po-Koro was making her way to Ga-Koro when she saw the fight in the distance. She frowned a bit, and then activated the brace on her leg running up to the fight at high speeds.

At this point all Tahu and Gali could do was run and dodge out of the way of the serpents attacks, which showed no signs of letting up anytime soon. Tahu was able to use her shields to defend herself anf Gali from some of the attacks, but not all of them, as it was useless against physical attacks this large (something she learned the hard way).

Right when it looked like all hope was lost though, a rock (yes, a rock) hit the serpent _hard_ and knocked it back into the water. Tahu and Gali looked at where the rock came from and saw the woman from Po-Koro standing there next to another rock, and she did not look happy.

Looking at her gave both Tahu and Gali that strange feeling again. Was this woman...

The serpent came out again and looked really angry. This time the woman kicked the rock next to her in the air, and then did a back flip kick kicking the rock into the serpent, making it dizzy. Gali used that as his chance to take his hook blades and pull the serpent onto the beach, which worked this time around. Tahu then rushed up to the serpent and stabbed her sword into the Makuta symbol, setting the serpent free. The sea serpent slowly floated back into the water as Gali and the Po-Koko woman walked up to Tahu.

"That was close," Tahu said.

"Tell me about it," Gali stated, "Thanks for the help, by the way..." his voice trailed off once he noticed how the woman was staring at him and Tahu. Her eyes were wide and she was deathly silent.

"Are you okay?" Tahu asked her.

"You two..." the woman said, her voice surprisingly sweet for someone her size "Are you two... Toa?" when Tahu and Gali slowly nodded, the woman's shocked expression slowly turned into a smile that got bigger and bigger, until she looked clearly elated. She then grabbed both of them in a hearty hug, "Brother! Sister! I found you!" she shouted happily. Tahu and Gali looked at each other, clearly taken aback by how jolly she was.

The three of them walked back to the village, instantly getting loud cheers from everyone. The Turaga walked up to them.

"Toa Gali, Toa Tahu, you two aren't hurt are you?" she asked.

"No Turaga, we're fine," Gali said, "This woman here saved us," he said pointing to the woman who saved them. The Turaga gave a bit of a gasp as she looked at the woman, almost as if she knew her.

"Miss," Turaga Nokama began, "You wouldn't by chance be from Po-Koro, would you?"

The woman nodded quickly, "Yep, I'm Pohatu, Toa of Stone," she said, getting shocked expressions from everyone. Here was Toa Tahu and Toa Gali in the same environment, and now Toa Pohatu was here? Jaller was shaking his head in amazement while Takua was writing on a scroll.

"I can't believe it," Jaller said, "Two Toa in one night?"

"This is incredible!" Takua said, "I've never written so much in my life! I think's I'm going to need more scrolls soon!"


End file.
